Searching Through The Darkness
by RubyGloom15a
Summary: Ruka is summoned by Kaname for dodgy buisness, when she rufeses something bad happens- can Kain save her in time?.. Will he be able to stop Lord Kaname before Ruka is hurt or will it be too late?... Slight swearing- not much though. This is my first Fanfic- please enjoy. Complete. opyright to me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic so hopefully I'm getting better! Doing a Kain and Ruka because I ship them so much- they were made for each other! Please reviewJ

Chapter 1

Ruka walked nervously down the hallway leading to Lord Kaname's room, it was cold and poorly lit but Ruka suspected that it was like that on purpose- Kaname always did like to add fear and mystery to himself, not that he needed it, he was the most powerful Purebloods around, everyone did as he asked- even if they didn't like it. Ruka was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, trying to make herself look less offensive to Lord Kaname- not that it mattered, she would always be offensive to Lord Kaname, she approached his door with fear and hate mixed inside of her. She had once loved Kaname and would have done anything that he asked, many of her friends tried to tell her that he was just using her but she wouldn't listen, she was too wrapped up in her own love and admiration for him that she turned a blind eye. She remembers that one time that she allowed Kaname to drink her blood in the hope that he would appreciate the intimacy and return her feelings- how stupid she had been! He had tossed her aside like a broken doll that he couldn't be bothered to fix, she had never forgiven him since and had moved her affections on to another vampire by the name of Akatsuki Kain. Kain had been her best friend since she was a little girl, he had been there for her through everything and she knew he would always be there when she needed him- he was her rock and she loved him.

She brought herself back to reality and knocked lightly on the big, black, shiny door with a slightly shaking hand, she waited and strained her ears to just about hear the faint "come in" that was barely whispered by Kaname. She slowly opened the heavy door and walked into the large, Victorian room with a steady walk, she stopped halfway into the room and looked at Kaname who was sitting silently in the large, cushioned window seat looking up at the sky. "You wished to see me Lord Kaname" she spoke firmly and tried to hide the annoyance out of her tone. He looked up from the window seat, his unblemished face glistening in the moonlight "I've got a special job for you Ruka" he turned to face her, his cold, demonic eyes burning through her "and that is?" she was feeling worried, she didn't like that look in his eyes she could tell that something bad was about to happen, should she run? She stood her ground- showed him that she was not afraid. He got up off the window seat and grinned wickedly, showing his fangs " stay still and don't scream" she looked at him and a wave of red hot anger burned through her, her fangs snapped down and all she saw was red hot fury "what sort of a job is that? You think I'm going to be a pawn in your stupid game of chess you can think again cause I'm not interested" she spat at him, he turned his head sharply and glowered at her, he then gestured to behind him and Ruka was grabbed from behind, she tried to scream but was cut off with a strange smelling cloth being put over her mouth, she tried not to breathe in but whatever was on the cloth was beginning to take effect, she chocked and spluttered. Her throat and head was aching and burning, her limbs felt too heavy and her body began to slump as she slowly fell into a black pit of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry bout any confusion or spelling mistakes, enjoy chapter 2 ! I don't own VK (sadly!)

**Chapter 2**

Kain was sitting on his bed listening to the soft howling of the wind in deep thought, the moon was particularly bright and beautiful tonight, he was thinking Ruka in particular- he was worried about her, Lord Kaname had used her and thrown her away like a broken doll the bastard he thought he had always loved Ruka ever since they had been children and for him to just toss her aside had been too much for Kain, he had made his warning to a very displeased Lord Kaname. But know he had spending more time with Ruka- she often came to him at night and she would crawl under the covers with him and he would hold her until she fell asleep, he often blamed himself for Ruka's love for Kaname- if she had told how he felt before maybe should could have been his. He hoped that one day he could still have a chance with her, but he knew he was just causing himself more broken hopes and more heartache, Ruka could never love him -could she? Kain was woken from his thought by a muffled screaming and commotion coming from Lord Kaname's room-down the boy's hallway in the moon dorm, Kain was closest to Kaname's room and so could hear everything that was going on, the screaming was a girls and it sounded a lot like - Ruka!

Kain threw open his bedroom door, breaking the hinges as he ran down the dark corridor that led to Kaname's room, he tried the door- locked, Kain banged and used his single brute strength to force open the door, the splinters sticking painfully into his arms and sides, he looked ahead and what he saw made him blind with pure fury and sick. Kaname was carrying Ruka's limp body, her legs and arms were bound and there was a gag muffling her unconscious moans, there were patches of blood all over her body and her uniform was torn, her hair was loosely falling down Kaname's arm and that too was mattered with blood. Kain ran over to the window where Kaname was walking away from that complete bastard he thought when I get my hands on him I'll make him pay he said to himself, he watched as Kaname walked over to a car with Ruka's body. Suddenly Ruka had woken up and was thrashing around madly trying to get away from Kaname, he slapped her- hard and she glared at him, she turned and looked- straight at me, she tried to scream my name but the gag made it sound like a jumble of screamed words, I knew though and I was going to save her. Kaname hit her again and her cheek went red from the impact, Kain was fuming he was going to kill Kaname when he finally got to him. Kain stood his ground as Kaname threw a still screaming Ruka into a large car and was driven fastly away, as Kain watched he saw Ruka's head screaming and banging on the back car window, she had managed to get the gag off "KAIIINNNN" she was screaming and her face was etched with sadness, fear and heartbreak. That bastard my mind was screaming "RUKAAAA" I found myself shouting back- but it was no use.

Kain ran from Kaname's room and into his own, not bothering when he broke his own bedroom door from it's hinges, he quickly grabbed a plastic phial that was filled with a bright green gloop, a knife and car keys from Hanabusa's room which he had to sneak into while he was asleep. He ran outside, dumped the knife and the phial in the compartment in the dashboard, he started the ignition and floored the accelerator making up for the ground that apart between him and Ruka.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Getting close to the good part, any suggestions welcome x hope your enjoying it

I don't own VK L please enjoy J

**Chapter 3**

Ruka sat silently in the car, her forehead resting against the back window watching Kain get farther away until he was just a small dot on the horizon, silent tears were tailing down her face and splashing onto her uniform. "There now Ruka, no need for tears- it has to be done for the safety of my position" Kaname laid a pale hand on her thigh, she threw it off with force "don't you dare speak to me you bastard" she spat at him, she was punished with a sharp, forceful smack to her face and an angry Kaname glowering at her "I was going to keep you live after our little mission, but now I don't think I will- your not worth the trouble of saving" he whispered quietly in her ear, she was repulsed by him and so moved away from his disgusting presence to lean to the opposite window seat, away from him. Ruka hadn't meant to go to sleep but the gentle rocking of the car on the road and the sweet humming sound the engine made beneath her slowly rocked her to sleep.

When she awoke she found herself in a large four poster bed with silk hangings, the sheets were of the finest silk, she rubbed her eyes and pulled back the hangings to study the room, it was painted a light cream and was decorated with expensive furniture and modern art. Ruka turned to the bed again and found that the sheets were crumpled in the space next to where Ruka slept, and there was also a dent in the pillow much like one that a head would leave. Ruka began to get worried, what happened? She thought to herself, she grabbed the lamp next to the bed and held it threateningly, she heard noises coming from the en suite bathroom and so she tiptoed across the room- hardly daring to breathe, she held her lamp at the ready and quickly kicked the door open with her foot. She gasped loudly as she found Lord Kaname in her bathroom wearing his pyjamas "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted loudly at him overwhelmed by rage. He turned towards the door, looked up at her and smiled "ah, I see your up- about time too" and with that he stalked past her and into the bedroom where he began laying the bed on the opposite side of where Ruka had slept last night. Dread overcame her- had she slept with Kaname? Timidly she asked him "Lord Kaname, did we?" she closed her eyes and prayed "no we did not, it was simply to look convincing- a husband and wife can't sleep in separate beds now can they?" he smiled again as he grabbed his clothes from a large suitcase and began to dress, Ruka was yet again boiling with rage "husband and wife?" he looked at her and nodded "but I'm not your wife" she knew she sounded stupid but she was just so confused "I know that, but the ancestor's don't" she looked at him with an evil glare "why couldn't you use your real wife?" he looked at her seriously "Yuuki would never had been accepted- she would have been killed for being a made vampire, especially by me" he looked down sadly "well, your not using me- I won't do it" Ruka said defiantly and as if to prove her point she stood with her hands on her hips. Kaname sprang up from the bed like a hungry tiger who had just spotted his prey, he slapped Ruka with so much impact she went flying across the room and was smashed into the opposite wall, blood trickling down her forehead and neck, Kaname bent down towards the injured and whimpering Ruka and whispered in her ear "you will" and he spat into her hair. He left her bleeding and sobbing on the floor wishing that Kain was with her to beat the bastard up.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: another chapter, I don't own VK L, enjoy, please review J

**Chapter 4**

Kain sped down the road at full speed, his foot pressing the accelerator right down to the floor, he was so full of rage that nothing could slow him down, he was rapidly making up the distance between him and Ruka, he could sense her not too far away it would take a day to get there maybe less if he hurried up. He hoped Ruka was ok, he hated that bastard Kaname and he would not even hesitate to kill him if he had done anything to hurt Ruka.

Meanwhile Ruka was sitting uncomfortably in a long, elegant dress that flowed off her body in silky waves, her hair was pulled lazily off her face and she was sitting on the cold, lonely bench in the moonlight. Kaname was inside with the ancestors and she refused to be anywhere near him- he disgusted her and she would not be able to hold her anger in when she was around him and she really didn't fancy getting herself killed just through spite. All the women were wearing stupid, girly flowing dresses and the men were wearing tuxedos and serious expressions. A few happy couples were dancing slowly, their bodies entwined- her heart ached to be with Kain, she hoped he was ok and that he wouldn't come looking for her, she didn't want him to get hurt- she couldn't live with herself if he got hurt. As Ruka was basking in the pale moonlight a tall man with flaming orange hair walked over to her, he was wearing a black tux that was lined with red silk, he was wearing a black masquerade mask that was lined with red lace and Ruka couldn't see what his face was like- except his eyes, they were a bright emerald green and were strangely familiar to her. Kain gasped when he saw her, her face was heavily bruised, here eyes were black and swollen and a large cut dominated her right cheek, her lip was split and her whole body was covered in bruises _that bastard _he thought as he made his way over to her, his body shaking with anger . They were filled kindness and tenderness, and they shone brightly and beautifully, the man walked over to her and flashed her a charming smile and she felt her heart flutter unexpectedly "What's a girl as beautiful as you doing in a place like this" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bench, he smelled minty with a hint of vanilla, Ruka loved it! "Trust me, I'm wouldn't be here if I had the choice" she scoffed to herself as she sipped some more champagne from the designer glass flute, the man frowned "well now, who is this awful offender who is keeping such a beautiful woman caged up like a bird?" she smiled softly, this man reminded her of Kain, he would always call her his little bird "Kaname Kuran" the man scowled again and moved closer to her "keep calm and act natural" he whispered into her ear, his lips almost kissing the top of her ear "what?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, she shuffled away from him, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable and scared. His arm grabbed her arm firmly- but not enough to hurt her "follow me, it's important" he dragged her away from the bench and along the path away from the large mansion that the party was being held at, he led her into a small clearing where he let her arm go when he was sure she wasn't going to run . "What the hell do you want with me ?" she spat at him, her eyes glowing with anger "shh, keep your voice down Ruka" he looked at her pleadingly "how do you know my name" she asked, cowering away from him in fear, anger still dominant in her eyes the man removed his mask slowly "it's me" he smiled as her face lit up and was washed over with surprise and happiness, her swollen eyes welled up and her cracked lip burst open and bled as she grinned widely, she threw herself into his waiting arms and placed her head firmly into his chest while he stroked her hair lovingly "Kain" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another exciting chapter, I don't own VK L I'm loving writing this story. Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Ruka was so happy, Kain had come for her like she knew he would, her knight in shining armour had come to rescue her and she couldn't have been more happy. She placed her head on his chest as his arms snaked around her waist, holding her close to him gently like a fragile doll, he stroked her hair as she held him close, never wanting to let go. He gently cupped her sore and beaten face with his hands "he did this to you didn't he" he said it gently but there was a burning anger in his eyes, she nodded- looking away from him so that he couldn't see the shame and pain in her eyes, he growled from low in his throat as he held her even closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kain was burning with anger, when he found Kaname he would beat him so badly that he would be begging for mercy. He slowly let go of Ruka and looked at her beaten form "you look beautiful tonight" he told her, she smiled sadly before answering "I certainly don't feel it" she looked at him with sad eyes "Kain, why did you come for me?" Kain felt his body heating up with embarrassment- should he tell her how he feels, he might not get the chance again. "Because I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure your safe, you mean everything to me Ruka" he mumbled to his shoes but Ruka heard him perfectly well, her heart fluttered and her hopes soared- did he feel the same love for her that she did for him? Ruka was lifted from her dreamy trance as Kain spoke again "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time Ruka, I want you to know that -" he was cut off from his sentence as Ruka threw herself gracefully into his arms and had gently placed her lips on his, she went to pull away but Kain grabbed her by her small waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It was like a firework display was happening inside of Ruka and Kain's bodies, Ruka lifted her arm and wound her fingers into Kain's soft hair, he gently ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss became more passionate and sweet. Ruka pulled away first, blushing red and panting for breath, Ruka began to say something but a hand appeared from out of the shadows holding a whit cloth, Kain ran to grab the hand but Ruka had already breathed in the sleeping drug that was on the cloth and as beginning to pass out, Kain ran to grab her as she fell towards the ground but the hand came out of the shadows and Lord Kaname stepped out from the shadows to catch Ruka seconds from hitting the floor, Kain growled loudly and spat at Kaname "you bastard, leave her alone" Kaname made no move "don't fuck with me- let her go", again no move, Kain shrugged his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, a look of pure hatred across his face. He sped towards Kaname and crashed into him, head butting him harder than necessary, Kaname was knocked backwards and a sickening crack was heard when his unconscious body hit the hard ground, Kaname gasped loudly before his entire body went still. Kain walked towards Kaname's body and spat into his ear before leaning forwards to whisper in his ear "see you in hell". He then picked Ruka up bridal style being careful not to hurt her further and walked away from the crime scene with her, as they were about to leave Ruka whimpered and whispered "he'll be back" before closing her eyes again. Kain turned back around to look at Kaname's body, when he got there he gasped and ran as fast as he could to get himself and Ruka as far away from there as possible- Kaname's body had gone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter, coming to a close now, I don't own VK. Thanks for all your reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while xx7

**Chapter 6**

Kain was filled with fear and dread, Kaname's neck had just broken- he had seen it, heard it and yet now his body had completely vanished. Ruka was shaking hysterically in his arms "it'll be ok, nothing will hurt you, I promise" he reassured her, but he was trying to convince himself as well. Kain couldn't see or hear Kaname anywhere near so he ran away from the crime scene, Ruka in his arms. He ran back the way he came and back past the party, nobody inside had even the faintest idea of what was going on- while they laughed and danced and drank he and Ruka were desperately trying to escape from Lord Kaname. Ruka was still shaking in his arms but less violently, she had rested her head on Kain's warm chest, he looked down at her bruised and scared face and lightly kissed her soft, silky hair a soft smile forming on her lips when his lips touched her head lightly. Kain stopped running and walked slowly to his car parked outside the front of the entrance to the party, he opened the passenger door and carefully slid Ruka into the seat, closed the door and made his way round to the drivers seat and got in next to her. When he shut the door he let out a sigh of relief and felt as though he could cry- he had Ruka, she was safe and Kaname was gone, but the latter thought bought back a pang of worry and anxiousness, where was Kaname? Was he really dead? Would he come back for them? They would soon find out…

Kain looked over at Ruka who smiled at him and leant over to kiss him softly, he welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer to him, scared that a small gust of wind would carry her way from him, she held onto his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. After many minutes of blissful kissing Ruka slowly and reluctantly pulled away "Kain" she whispered softly as she looked up at him from tired eyes "yes" he answered back, tilting her chin up with his finger so she was looking into his beautiful, soul melting eyes "I love you" she whispered back, she could feel her pale face heating up as a light blush spread across her cheeks, "I love you too" he said back as he pecked her lips softly, a growing happiness spreading through both of them at these small but important words. Kain checked his watch and began to start the car, slowly pulling out of the driveway and when they were clear from the public he pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator, zooming forward back to Cross academy and safety- or so he thought! As Ruka watched the trees and other cars fly past in a blur of colours, something caught her eye in the wing mirror, a dark figure was sitting in the back of the car and on closer study it looked like a person. Ruka looked closer and saw a pair of deep chocolate eyes glare unnervingly at her as the person's mouth opened and a pair of gleaming white fangs were visible. Ruka gasped loudly and grabbed Kain's arm, shaking her eyes full of fear and dread. "Ruka, what is it?" he asked, his voice wrought with worry and concern "Kaname" she gasped out timidly as a pair of pale, cold hands grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the car dangerously into the side of the road, denting the metal frame and smashing the windows as the full impact of the crash caught up with the cars fragile foundations. All that could be heard were Ruka's screams as Kain fell into a deep pit of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry bout the cliff hanger then! Hope you like this! I don't own VK. Enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 7**

Kain woke surrounded in complete darkness, he rubbed his now pounding head which had leaked a small lake of blood down his forehead and his face, he groaned as he tried to sit up, he could barely move his head as the collapsed roof had caved in and had trapped Kain inside the car. He felt around blindly for Ruka in the darkness and came up short, he panicked as he became more alert to the fact that he couldn't find Ruka. "Ruka, where are you" he was carefully tried to dislodge himself from the dented and warped metal that was once his car, as he slid his foot out from the dashboard and the steering wheel he felt a body next to him. Kain felt worry and dread build up inside his stomach like a huge cement mixer, he dared his eyes to slowly move upwards to look at the body's face, silently praying to himself as his eyes approached the face and he nearly threw up at the sight before him. Ruka- his Ruka was lying there, completely still, a thick pool of blood had formed behind her head and was still rapidly spreading, her face was still and as beautiful as ever, her face was more pale then usual and a look pf peace was upon her face- as though she was sleeping not…No, he couldn't get the words to form in his head, she was alive he was sure Ruka was a fighter and she would never give up. Kain moved carefully towards her body which was nearly crushed by the caved in metal and shattered glass surrounding her lifeless form. Kain looked into her eyes, the eyes that had moments ago looked into his and said the 3 most important words he had ever heard in his life, the eyes that he had longed to be focused on his for longer than he could remember, the eyes that had experienced and seen much pain due to that son of a bitch Kaname. Kain wondered if it was too late for the idea that had formed into his mind, he didn't care- he would do anything to get her back, back with him. Gently Kain lifted Ruka's head and ripped a large chunk of flesh messily from his own wrist. He watched as his precious blood flowed from his wrist like a small pool, he brought his wrist down to Ruka's still lips and poured his blood down her throat, he then gently placed her head back down and whispered into her ear "hey, you on the other side give me her back because if I have to come get her myself I wont be very happy" and with that he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he watched with baited breath for any sign of movement. Well, he would have done that if Kaname had not grabbed Kain forcefully by his neck, crushing his windpipe painfully, Kain squirmed and grabbed the pale hand around his throat trying to prise it off- but to no such luck. Kaname kept a firm hold until he had dragged Kain out of the car wreck- not caring if he hurt him further. When Kain was outside the car Kaname threw him to the floor and ginned as he heard the noise of Kain's head hitting solid concrete. Before Kaname had a proper chance to celebrate his chaotic doing Kain had bared his fangs, let out an almighty growl and pounced on Kaname like a lion would on a baby giselle. Kaname was thrown to the floor and only just managed to get his own fangs bared and ready for action before Kain's fangs came bearing down on his neck, Kaname was shocked Kain had become strong- too strong, Kaname could hardly hold him off and had a hard time doing so.

Whilst the 2 male vampires fought against each other a certain female vampire by the name of Ruka stirred from inside a dented car, she rubbed her head sheepishly before hearing shouts and noises of fangs meeting flesh, Ruka looked round for Kain before her eyes opened wide and afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I love writing this story and I love all your great comments, so thank you very much! I don't own VK

**Chapter 8**

Kain growled from deep within his throat, like a hungry tiger waiting to pounce on his enemy, his fangs were down and denting his bottom lip shining menacingly in the moonlight as he glared at his prey with hate filled eyes that burned like glowing red embers. Kaname also had his fangs down, he wasn't going to stand there and be attacked by someone of a lower blood class than himself, he would rather die. Kaname was shocked when Kain growled and he saw the hate and anger burning dangerously in his eyes- he meant business, it was a totally different side to Kain that had never been revealed and he was dangerous and um-merciful. It was like he was possessed he was no longer the laid back, emotional vampire that put other people before himself- he was a wild ruthless beast that lusted for blood and violence. Kaname stood his ground and stared him out, his own eyes full of anger, reduced to near slits "I told you that if you ever caused her any unhappiness I would never forgive you" Kaname smiled "so now I'm keeping my word"…

Ruka was still in the car, too weak to move but she listened intently with worry and fear inscribed on her heart, she would never forgive herself if Kain was hurt because of her, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Kain and of their kiss only hours ago, she wished she could be held by him again, to feel his warm body enveloping hers in a warm and loving embrace, to have his lips kiss her again with the same passion and desperation as before- there was nothing she could do but hope that he would live so that they could share those intimate moments again.

Meanwhile Kain was pouncing viciously at the pureblood, in for the kill, Kaname was able to throw Kain off and the latter winced as he was thrown roughly against a tree, as soon as his wounds appeared they had started to heal. Kaname grinned manically and turned his back on Kain, thinking that he wouldn't get back up. Images of Ruka's bruised body and helpless cries filled Kain's mind and fuelled more anger into him, giving him the strength to get up and fight- for her. Kain seized his opportunity and sank his fangs deep into Kaname's back, his nails ripped large chunks out of the pureblood's flesh whilst the venom sunk in, Kaname roared in pain and scratched blindly behind him in an attempt to remove the vampire that had it's teeth impaled in his spine.

Ruka could hear shouts of pain and gasped as tears began to fall down her cheeks, blurring her vision "Kain" she whispered worriedly to herself.

Meanwhile said vampire was still on Kaname, trying with all of his might to rip out his filthy, pureblood neck "die already bastard" he spat as he snapped again, Kaname's hands grabbed Kain's neck, crushing his windpipe and restraining him from breathing. Kaname squeezed harder and Kain turned a blue/white colour and make a choked gasp before falling limply to the ground unconscious.

Ruka sobbed tears of grief and anger as she felt Kain's energy drain out and she saw his body fall to the ground. He was still alive, she could faintly hear his weak pulse fighting against the cold arms of death. Kaname's blood filled the air with it's bitter smell and it gave Ruka the strength to fight. She balled her hands into fists and slammed her cold, hard knuckles against the roof of the distorted metal above her head with as much force as she could muster in her current weak bodied state. As she looked up a twisted smile crossed her lips, she was free.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Getting good! Can't wait to finish so that I can start a new one on Shiki and Rima! Thanks for reading, I down own VK.

**Chapter 9**

Ruka had made a large hole in the roof that she could easily slide out of without harming her body while it still recovered, working on the fuel of Kain's sweet blood. She pushed herself up and slid up out of the roof in one swift, graceful movement. The air was cold and harsh on her pale face but she inhaled sharply and grinned widely- she was free and she was going to give Kaname everything that he deserved- for Kain. With that thought in her mind she put her fangs down, her eyes automatically turning a dangerous and icy red that could easily have pierced through the devil's soul, she made her long fingernails into claws- sharp as daggers and slid into the shadows, moving swiftly and silently towards Kaname to join the fight and to win by any means, even if she lost her own life in the process she would make sure that the evil son of a bitch fell into a violent and bloody nightmare- one that he hopefully wouldn't wake up from. She wanted to see the light leave his noble eyes and by the time she was finished with him he would be begging for her to kill him, which she would happily oblige. It was personal, he had hurt the man she loved and for that he would pay, all of this was running through Ruka's mind as she slunk nearer to Kaname who was kicking Kain's body violently. The anger rose inside of her even more- it was like she was possessed by an evil demon, her eyes grew redder, more any and more soul piercing. She got directly behind Kaname now, he was still unaware of her presence as she was heavily concealed by the shadows of the trees and bushes and had taken to being absolutely silent. She took one last look at Kain's unconscious body, he was covered in huge purple bruises that dominated his stomach, back and face, gashes that slowly leaked thick crimson blood were also scattered around his body, his hair was mattered with the blood that was slowly pooling around him on the grass and his face had tuned a pale colour that was unnatural even for a vampire. With that image in front of her Ruka pounced…

Kaname was standing proudly over Kain's broken body grinning at his handy work when she pounced on him with as much anger and hate as Kain had before. She had jumped from the side of him and the impact of her brutal force had sent him flying into a tree. Kaname groaned and winced as heard multiple cracks coming from his chest and his torso exploded into a burning pain, he narrowed his eyes into slits as he growled and pushed up from the ground hard despite his protesting muscles that were working quickly to heal his broken ribs. Ruka smiled at seeing him in pain, the great Lord Kaname was now covered by a large blue/purple bruise that surrounded his chest, small gashes on his arms and face were disappearing quickly and his outfit was covered in mud and blood. He fought like a deranged wildcat, a manic look in his steely eyes that were the colour of ice and just as cold, he flew towards Ruka and threw her to the ground, cracking a few of her ribs in the process. She whimpered as pain cascaded through her chest and a large bruise began to form to show the distortion of the bones beneath her pale flesh. Kaname began snapping at her neck like a vicious dog, she was kicking and scratching at any exposed flesh in a mad attempt to save her neck from the fangs of Lord Kaname. Leaning on her arm he smiled wickedly as he heard and felt the fragile bone snap beneath him and watched with glee as she screamed and her face distorted with the pain, pressing harder she screamed again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Last chapter- hope you enjoy it! Thank you again for reading and your reviews. I don't own VK.

**Chapter 10**

Ruka screamed again as more pain ripped through her broken arm, forgetting all about her purpose to the fight she kicked Kaname hard and his weight shifted from her arm which she cradled to her chest as she whimpered with the pain. Not seeing him move from behind her she was caught off guard when his hand slammed against her back and sent her flying into the same tree that he was thrown against before. More pain erupted inside of Ruka and tears began to fall down her cheeks salty and fresh. Trying to fight the blackness of unconsciousness Ruka barely realised that Kaname was beside her until he whispered into her ear maliciously "shall I tell you why I wouldn't take your blood" he asked, Ruka began to feel bile rise in her throat at the closeness of Kaname to her but she still answered him "why" she spat back, her anger and hate still clear through her black haze of pain, he leaned closer again "because then it would mean that I actually give a shit about you, and I wouldn't want to mislead you now would I?" he said mocking an innocent tone as he pulled away from her grinning widely. Pure rage flared inside of Ruka as the air became thick with tension, his words were like a sharp and painful slap to her as she blinked back the burning tears that threatened to fall down her face- he didn't deserve her tears so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He knew how she felt about him all those years ago and he used it against her countless times for his own personal pleasure. "You make m sick" she whispered back, fighting the darkness and finding a new strength to keep fighting him, "as do you, my dear filthy half-blood" Ruka slapped him hard, the impact sent his head sideways and a large handprint was burned into his skin, red and sore. How dare he bring her blood status into this, it was something only a true coward would do, she was seething. She tuned to look at him as he rubbed his sore cheek, he tuned his head to the side again and Ruka spotted her chance, she grabbed Kaname's head with both of her hands and twisted till she heard a satisfying snap and his body went limp beside her, she knew he would be back again soon and so took no chances and ripped out his throat like a starving lion would to a helpless gazelle.

She pulled back minutes later and grimaced at his blood that was covering her face, hands and clothes- but she didn't care, justice had been done and that son of a bitch wouldn't be recovering anytime soon. She gracefully got up and made her way to Kain's lightly stirring body. She knelt beside him and gently placed his head into her lap before proceeding to make a cut in her wrist, the blood trickled out slowly and she placed her bleeding wrist to Kain's lips who began to suck gently. When he was done he looked up at her and smiled, he took in her bloody clothes and hands and saw behind her the unmoving body of Kaname Kuran. He lifted a pale finger to her and signalled for her to come closer, she leaned down till her face was directly above his and he gently cupped her face, bringing his lips to meet hers softly. Ruka instantly responded and closed her eyes savouring the sweet taste of Kain, her slender fingers wound into his hair as his hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, the passion and desperation was clear but neither was keen to stop it. After a while they pulled apart and both sat looking at the stars, enjoying the feel of being held in each others arms, knowing that nothing could tear them apart now that Kaname was gone. They turned to each other and whispered "I love you" at the same time before sharing another passionate kiss. All was well- for now anyway!


End file.
